The present invention relates to a protective garment and padding for human inner thighs; in particular, a garment which is designed to be worn on the upper portion of each leg or thigh of a person to protect against irritation due to friction between the inner thighs.
Many people, particularly women and teenage girls whose extra weight is concentrated in the thigh area, experience discomfort in the region between the thighs due to friction when the inner thighs rub against each other while walking, running and exercising. Such friction leads to skin irritation, especially during warm weather, often resulting in a severe rash or at least redness of the skin and consequent discomfort between the thighs.
Another problem, which particularly affects women who wear girdles in the lower abdomen and thigh area, is an embarrassing "swishing" sound that is produced when the thighs rub together while walking.
Finally, another problem which often occurs with persons wearing pants or shorts is that the leg portions of the pants "ride up" toward the lower abdomen or down toward the legs, due to the friction between the thighs as well as to excess fat on the upper outer thighs (i.e., "saddle bags").